The Origin of the Byakuraigan
Plot Part I- The final attack; Who's the strongest human? The Raikage is ruling the village and making new rules all the time to get the most powers and money. Over half of the citizens of the village is starving. A secret organisation, withouten any group name is trying to steal some food from the Raikage to give it to the citizens. Nobody dares to stand up against the Raikage, due his lightening and thunder powers. Every time someone wants something from him (does not include missions or tools/weapons), he fries them with the thunder. More and more kids are starting at the Raigakure academy, to help their parents and family to survive. Lucky for them, it dosen't cost anything for going at the academy. The Raikage is just stuffing himself full with food and getting good times with the ladies. Not knowing his back, the entire village turns against him, including his soldiers, bodyguards, friends, and ladies. The troops attacks him with the thunder going on in the sky. Every citizens is helping by doing jutsus or using tools to hurt him. The Raikage, being bothered by the useless attacks, stops it all by sending one gigantic strike down at the place where the others are. Being affected by the thunder strike, the people can't rise up from the ground. Feeling unwelcome, the Raikage sents out a storm, using his powers. He says that the storm will be torturing them and maybe killing them for a thousand years. Plot Part II- Raikage is out; Thousand years of Thunder! The Thousand Years of Thunder has been going on for eight years, and gets a little more powerful each year. A thunder is striking down in a wrecked house, where three people lives. Konrai, his unknown brother* and their unknown sisters* (*They're not really his siblings, but they are as close as calling each others family). The thunder hits the house roof, and almost hits the kids hiding there from it. Running out from the house, the kids sees around a houndred citizens who is running from their former homes. The kids runs towards the former Kage building. Konrai and his brother looks back and sees that the strikes are following them. One of the sisters falls over a rock and gets hit by the thunder. Screaming, the other sister stops and runs towards her sister. She's avoiding the strikes and gets her sister's corps, and then runs to her brothers. They're entering the Kage building, and hiding in the basement, which is solid enough to resist the strikes. The kids wonders what to do and they slowly blacks out. The next day (you don't really know if it is day, cuz the storm clouds are covering every spot of the sky above the village), they goes out to bury their sister's corps at the graveyard for only their friends. At their graveyard, they avoids the weak strikes (which appearantly isn't following them), and buries their sister by the side of other graves, which belongs to their deceased mother* (she was the only one who cared for them, and was killed by a thief). The girl's crying her face full of tears, cuz she was her real twin sister. Suddenly, a strong thunder strike, sends down at Konrai. He grabs what he thinks is a tree or a big stone and drags himself away with it, cuz the light is so bright that he can't see. When the thunder hits the object he replaced himself with, the bright light dissappears. Konrai looks at the strike-point, and sees that it was his brother, he replaced himself with. Crying, he screams so loud that the entire village hears it. Suddenly, his eyes turns white with a yellow pupil. He continues to screams and by that, uses his legendary kekki genkai: Byakuraigan. He turns around and sees his sister crying herself to death. With everybody he cared for are gone, he takes his brother's necklace and places it around his neck. He buries his sister's and his brother's corpses and then retuns to the village to learn all the abillities of his newly found kekki genkai. Category: Fanon Story